Spin the Bottle>> Mysteries and Scandals
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Well, this kinda like a sequel to my 'Spin the Bottle'.... well, it's actually more like an explanation to all the mysteries and SCANDALS that surounded the fic... for those who wanna know what happened in the dark closet and about Syaoran's virginity!!


**A/N: Hello, minna-san!! Well, here I am in a little break from all the fivs that I'm writting right now (they are like 8! I wanna kill myself for doing that!), to write down a small explanation of all the mysteries of  "Spin the Bottle". Well not all the mysteries since I'm planing a little surprise to everyone that has a lot to do with this fic.**

But since there are toooooo many riddles in the thing I decided to do this.... besides that there's a small misunderstanding about Li-kun's virginity.... anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ya all know what goes here!!!THEY ARE NOT MINE!!! *Sobs* If they were I wouldn't be here crying!**

**Spin the Bottle Mysteries and Scandals.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~.

**Mysterie 1: Why do girls go in groups tot he bathroom??**

Ok, since I don't know how to explain this... although I'm a girl... I decided to make a little interview to the CSS characters so see their point of view. This is what they answered:

Tomoyo: Because it's fun! And I can tape Sakura-chan around!

Sakura: We go to the bathroom in groups? I didn't notice that... *Scratches head*

Eriol: Because they're girls?

Chiharu: Well... I supose because we can do things that we're not allowed to do in public... like brush our hair!

Syaoran: *Blush * Err... I dunno! How am I supose to know that?! I'm a guy!!

Naoko: To tell ghost stories!!

Sakura: AHHHH!!!! *Runs away screaming* GHOST!!!!!!!

Yamasaki: You know that in the late 50's a private investigator came up the with that same question?? He was so curious about that that decided to do his own investigation about why do girls go in groups to the bathroom. He dressed up like a women and went to a public bathroom only to find...

Chiharu: *Beats up Yamasaki * Enough with your lies!!!!!! *Strangles him*

Yamasaki: *Gasp* But I wasnt... *Gasp* .... lying.... *Gasp*..... air!!!!!

Rika: I believe it's because the bathroom it's a private place where to talk... or make up ourselfs.

Well.., if you're still wondering about why girls go in groups tot he bathroom... just dial 1–800–girls–in–the–bathroom. It's a free call! Seriously! ^_^

**Mysterie 2: Why were the girls late??**

Guess?? Tomoyo rang out of batteries!! This is what happen...

*     *     *

"Tomoyo!! Hurry up! We're gonna be late and we still have to decorate Syaoran-kun's appartment!!!" Cried Sakura while she walked up and down Tomoyo's room.

It was alredy 7:45 pm and they still were in Tomoyo's house since all the ballons and decorations were at her place.

"Yeah! Come on, Tomoyo!" Cried Naoko standing in front of the door in the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" Tomoyo cried and then opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Asked Rika getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I had to get dress..." She said camly... tooooo camly.

"Sure.... whatever..." Naoko said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's get going!" Sakura said as they started walking out the bedroom.

"Wait!!!!! I forgot to load the batteries for my camera!!!!!!" Tomoyo cried running back.

The girl only sweatdropped and groaned.

*     *    *

Well, you all know that Tomoyo won't be the same without her camera!

**Mysterie 3: How come Naoko didn't get burned when the oven exploded?**

Hmm.... *scratches head* ... let's say that she dodges really really fast....

**Mysterie 4: Who was the one that touched Sakura in the dark room?**

*Grins evilly* This is one of my favorite mysteries... since it also leads to another mysterie... but let's not get into that yet!

It wasn't Li-kun since both of his hands were actually in his pockets... why did he blushes? Well, anyone could get embarrasted with that kind of insinuation! 

For all those who think it was Eriol-kun... no, it wasn't him either! Hey! I know he's evil, but not a pervert! Besides he has his girlfriend... and he only wanted to make Li-kun suffer.

For the ones that thought it was the cat... I concidered it... but no, it wasn't the cat... he wasn't there yet! And yes... it's a he. Go, Spooky, go!

Rika? No.... she was too far away! Naoko? Either! And that only leaves..... ta ta ta taaaa..... *drums roll * Tomoyo!! YEY!

But wait a minute... dont' take me wrong here... she's not _that_ kind of girl (Although some people thinl she is, which is probably right but I don't think that way)... this is what happened....

*      *      *

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Asked Sakura.

A little light flashed on and then Eriol answered. "It's 9:02 pm."

"Arigato."

"Anytime."

Tomoyo, who was standing next to Eriol decided to take advantage of the darkness and slid her hand to Eriol's leg... or more like thigh...

"Ehh... Eriol-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that you?"

"He, he, he... no."

That's when Tomoyo realized that it wasn't exactly Eriol's leg she was touching.... whoops....

"Oh."

"Li-kun... where's your hand?" Asked Eriol.

"In my pocket." Answered Syaoran.

"Your _other_ hand."

Even in the darkness of the room, clearly you could see that Syaoran's cheeks were glowing.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!!"

"There's your answer, Sakura-chan." Eriol said with an obvious grin on his face.

"Nani? I don't get it..." Sakura said confused.

"Just _forget_ it, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said. "AAHHHH!!!"

"What happen??" Asked Rika worried.

"Something just touched my leg!!" Cried Tomoyo.

"He, he, he..."

"ERIOL!!! Stop scaring me!!!"

"It wasn't me!!" 

"Yeah, right..." Murmured Syaoran.

As you can see... Eriol had a better aim... yes it was him!

*      *      *

*Grins again * Hey that could happen to anybody, right?? Right??

**Mysterie 5: How did Eriol's glasses made their way to Syaoran's bedroom?**

Err... I really don't wanna get into this one... let's say that Eriol can run really fast.

Oh, and the next day while Syaoran was cleaning up, he found a battery for a camera under his bed... use your imagination!

**Mysterie 6: A cat and a frog??**

For all who didn't knew... Spooky the cat does exist! He's my editor's persian cat! He's sooo cute that I had to put it in my fic. 

His roll is that he's one of the neighbours's cat and really like Syaoran's place!

As for the frog... I really didn't knew what other sound to make in the place and I was really hyper! SUGOI!

**Mysterie 7: A phone call from Hong Kong.**

Basically... this is Yelan and Syaoran's conversation over the phone. (Is that how you spell her name?? I really don't know!)

*      *       *

In the middle of the comotion. Syaoran manage to find the phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi??"

"Xiao-lang? What took you so long to answer?" Came his mother's voice over the other line of the phone.

"Mother??" He asked suddenly turning a little tense.

There was a long pause until she spoke again.

"Do you have company?" She asked.

"Uhh..." Syaoran looked around the room and saw the girls trying to help Yamasaki get up, while Eriol was coming back from his bedroom with his glasses on. He raised and eyebrow trying to figure out how did those got there.

Eriol glanced at him and then shruggled.

"Yeah... kinda. Some friends came over.... why you asked?"

"Because I can hear a lot of comotion there..."

"Yeah... uhh... a friend fell and he got a little hurt that's all."

"Oh, I see. I only called to see how you were doing."

"I'm ok... although I could be better... but I'm just fine, don't worry." He said traveling his eyes around the room and chuckled a little when he saw Rika begging to Yamasaki (who was concious) for his forginess.

Sakura's atention was caught by his smile and when she turned to see him he blushed and turned away. Sometimes she wondered why he do that so often?

"Well, then I guess you're in good hands. You sound quite happy when you're with your friends... or is Sakura around?"

"NA—NANI??" He asked blushing harder. How could his mother tell?? Did she knew him so well??

He turned to see Sakura still glazing at him, fact that made him blush more. She smiled and then turned back to put some ice on Yamasaki's forehead.

"How did you knew that?" He asked.

"Well, I can never know to well my son. Besides, your aura fells kinda of tense... you're always tense when she's around you." She said with a small smile displayed on her lips.

"I... uhhh...." 

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'll leave you so you can talk to your friends. See you soon, Xiao-lang. Take care."

"Yes, mother. You too..."

"Good bye."

"Bye"

And with that he clicked off the phone an out it down the reciver.

And slight smile played with his lips when he joined back the group. And quite a group is was...

**Mysterie 8: Naoko's Dream...**

*Blushes*** I _seriosly _don't want to get into this one... just so you know... it was a dream involving her and some cool looking model!**

**Mysterie 9: What really happened in the bathroom between Yamasaki & Eriol.**

*Grins* Err...well, this is quite a flashback of whar really happened...

*      *     *

"Eriol-kun, truth or dare??" She asked.

"Hmm... I'll say... truth."

"Oh, looks like someone was afraid of what he might be dared to do..." Murmured Syaoran covering his mouth with his left hand.

"I'm not afraid! I was just interested on what might Rika-chan ask me... so shoot." He said.

"Ok, in Tomoyo's sweet sixteen birthday party, you and Yamasaki here got locked up in the bathroom... what did you do in there _all_ alone??" Rika asked with a evil grin on her face.

"What are you insinuating here?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

"I'm not insinuating anything... just answer." She answered inocently.

"We didn't do anything!"

**Flashback**

"Oh, great!!" Cried Yamasaki as he tried to open the door but failed.

"What is it?" Eriol asked.

"The door is lock!"

"What?!" He asked fixing his glasses on his face and then he tried to opened.

"Did you opened it?"

"Well... it's pretty much stuck..."

"Great... just great..." Yamasaki murmured looking around. "Well, might as well get confortable..."

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, come on... why don't you just tell the truth?" Yamasaki said smiling at him seductively.

"I _am_ telling the truth!! We didn't do anything!!" He shot back sending Yamasaki an evil glare.

"Fine, fine, fine... let's just spin it again." Chiharu said spining the bottle

**Flashback again**

After almost an hour stuck in the bathroom, both Eriol and Yamasaki were sitting on the floor looking quite bored.

"I can't believe no one had come to the bathroom in an hour!!" Cried Yamasaki.

"What suprises me is that they haven't notice we're gone..." Eriol murmured taking off his glasses.

"Whatever..."

After a long pause of silence, Eriol's eyes lighten up in amezement and a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Yamasaki-kun... what were you and Chiharu talking about a few minutes ago?"

Yamasaki grinned and then he answered. "The same thing you were talking about with Tomoyo-chan a while before."

They both chuckled and grinned like crazy.

"Yeah..." Eriol said still smiling to himself.

**End of Flashback again**

*      *       *

I know that doesn't explain quite well what really happened in the bathroom but... don't blame! I'm just the author...

Anyways, as you can see.... nothing _really_ happened. It was just Yamasaki fooling around... as always.

**Mysterie 10: Syaoran's virginity.**

Well.... more than a mysterie, this seems to be a scandal! I'm not really going to get into details about this, otherwise I'll ruin the surprise coming ahead... *evil grin*

Anyway, for all those hentais there that thought that Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were in a threesome or something... NO THEY DID **_NOT_** HAD A THREESOME! What kind of sick little pervert do you think I am?? I'm only 16 years old for crying out loud! 

I repeat if you wanna know more details about Syaoran's virginity you'll have to wait... ho, ho, ho... this is gonna be a juicy surprise!

**Mysteries 11: How did Terada-sensei recognize Rika's voice?**

Easy... it wasn't the first she called him!

**Mysterie 12: The dark closet.**

Same as Syaoran's scandal, I can't get into many details about this one. So were are just gonna take a small peek into the dark closet and remember to bring your flashlight... 

*          *          *

"And... we're on!" Yamasaki said setting his watch for seven minutes.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Asked Sakura to Syaoran, who was leaning agaist the wall.

"Tomoyo? Oh, she'll problably make it... Hiiragizawa won't..." He said with his glare stuck on the closet.

_Inside the dark closet._

Tomoyo was leaning agaist the left wall of the closet with her arms folded in front of her chest.  Although she could not see a thing in there, she could clearly hear Eriol's breathing on the other side of the closet.

"You surprise me Tomoyo..." Eriol commented.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well a minute has pass and your hands are still pointing at your own direction."

"Oh, honey... I think I can resist the temptation." She said with irony.

"Oh? Are you _that_ sure?" He asked in a seductive way as he moved toward her.

And for one reason or another, the darkness was beggining to make Tomoyo quite uncomfortable. The main reason must be because she couldn't see what Eriol was doing or trying to do.

"Yes, I'm su—" But she was cut off when she felt Eriol's breath tickling her ear. "Stop it...." She said camly, trying to contain herself.

"You really don't want me to stop, right?" He asked as he continued and added butterfly kisses to his rutine.

Tomoyo choked a groan in her throat. She hated being in that situation, it only made her realized that she really couldn't keep her hands off him... or was it the other way around? "Well... it doesn't matter if I tell you to stop..."

Eriol froze a moment. _*She gave in to easily * _He thought as he eyed her suspiciously. (Literally since he couldn't see either.) "Why is that?"

"Because it's too obvious that you are the one who _can'_t keep _your_ hands off _me_." 

"Oh? So we are turning self-confidence?" He asked as he complety stop and sat down next to her. 

"I always have confidence in me." She said smiling.

"Is that so?" He asked. "We'll see about that..." He murmured and let out a loud groan of "pleassure"

"Idiot!! Why did you do that for??!" She asked annoyed not waiting for an answer.

The door flew open and Tomoyo came out with an angry look on her face.

"I did _not_ touch him!!" She cried showing her hands an mouth to everyone. The red lipstick was still on her lips and after inspecting every part of Eriol's body they notice that there wasn't a single track of powder on him.

"I guess that's mission complete." Sakura said while the all head off to sit in the circle again.

Syaoran walked up to Eriol and asked him in a low voice so no one will hear him. "Why did you groaned?"

"You wouldn't believe what magic can do..." He said with a misterious husky voice and then he seated down.

*          *           *

Oh? The magic part? Well... excuses, excuses, excuses.... he really can't keep his hands off her for too long.

**Mysterie 13: Always brush your teeth after kissing a cat.**

*Sweatdrop * I just notice something... after Eriol kissed the cat Tomoyo kissed him... that's so gross! He just kissed a cat... french kiss!! So in case anyone wonders.... he did brushed his teeth after kissing the cat! 

*          *          *

Eriol was seated on the couch with his head lay back while Tomoyo was covering his wound with a bandage.

"Are you allright?" She asked with a worried look.

"Well, besides the hairball stuck in my throat... I'm fine." He answered smiling at her.

She smiled at him and leaned closer to kiss him. "He, he... who kisses better? Me or the cat?"

"Hmm... I'll have to think about it." He said joking.

"Very funny!" Tomoyo exclaimed slapping him playfully.

**Mysterie 14: How to take off your bra without taking of your shirt.**

Aww... I can't believe I'm gonna reveal the secret! Well, gentleman, it's all in the straps... let's say that they're are elastic enough so you can pull them off your shoulders with out taking off your shirt.

*         *          *

Yamasaki sat down on a chair and in front of him was Naoko. The rest of the group was behind Naoko so they wouldn't see something that only Yamasaki had to see.

She shruggled and made some strange movement inside her shirt and then pulled her bra from under her shirt.

"How do you girls do that?" Asked Eriol confuse.

"It's a mistery, man..." Answered Syaoran without taking his eyes away from the scene.

*         *          *

Not much of a mysterie now?? Isn't it?

**Mysterie 15: Caught in the act?**

I just couldn't help but to do this!! *Laughs*

*         *          *

"...truth." Answered Chiharu grinning.

"Oh, I have a good one. Have you ever been caught in the act with Yamasaki?"

Chiharu blushed. "Hai... by Yamasaki's mom!"

"Really?" Asked Syaoran eying Yamasaki.

"Yeah, but Chiharu only had her shirt open, so we didn't get into much trouble." Yamasaki answered remembering the scene.

**Flashback**

"Ano... Yamasaki, are you sure no one is home?" Chiharu between kisses as Yamasaki layed her down on the couch and placed himself on top of her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My dad is working and my mom left a while ago to go shopping. Don't worry..."  He answered as he continued to kiss her neck.

"What about your brother?" She asked.

"Off to a football practice."

"And your sister?"

"Staying at a friend's house..." He answered while he undid the first buttons of her shirt.

"And your other sister?"

"You know it's kinda hard to talk about my family when I'm trying to undo the buttons of your shirt?" He asked stopping for a second.

Chiharu laughed. "Sorry, I was just trying to make sure that no one was home."

"Yeah, well..." He said as he camly finished undoing the last three buttons, revealing her chest and stomach. "Hey, did you knew that bras were also used to..."

"Oh, shut up!!" Chiharu cried and shut him up with a full kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I get the message..." Yamasaki murmured agaist her lips, making her smile in the kiss.

Chiharu slowly slid her hands behind them and targeted the button of Yamasaki's pants. "Ano, you do have protection, right?"

Yamasaki broke the kiss as he rolled the question in his mind over and over. "Oh, yeah! I have one in my wallet." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good!" She said a resumed the kiss, while undoing his button, but before she could continue with the zipper the door of the living opened revealing Mrs. Takashi standing there with eyes WIDE opened.

Of course that Chiharu's following actions were to knock Yamasaki of her and close her shirt. "Yamasaki!! How many times have I told you not to tell lies!! Bras are not made of metal! Isn't enough prove mine?" She demanded sending him a glare.

"Well for once I'll have to admit that you are right. They aren't made of metal." He said brightly after he got the message.

"He never learns, doesn't he Mrs. Takashi?" Chiharu asked innocently.

"I supose you are right, Chiharu-san." Yamasaki's mom answered ignoring the situation. "Well, you know you can beat him up if he stars telling lies again, that way he'll learn."

"Sure I will!" 

"I'm making dinner, are you guys hungry?"

Yamasaki shot a glare to Chiharu and then answered. "I am... but not that kind of hungry."

*          *          *

I seriously don't know a thing about Yamasaki's family, I just made them up! Anyway, there is also another mysterie that involves this one, check it out...

*          *          *

Eriol cracked up in laught and then added. "That sucks man..."

"Sure does..." He admited looking down.

Naoko then came back from the bathroom and took a sit in the circle.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked while Rika spinned the bottle.

"Not much... only Chiharu admiting that she had been caught in the act with Yamasaki." Eriol answered.

"Oh, I alredy knew that."

Chiharu and Yamasaki raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore her, when the bottle stopped again.

*          *          *

Lets' say that Naoko has her contacts here and there...

**Mysterie 16: Where was Tomoyo's camera?**

"Why don't you just drop it with the subject??" Syaoran cried.

"Why don't you just say who it is??" Asked Rika.

"Because I alredy said it and you don't believe me... it's Eriol!"

"Drop it with that!" Eriol said sending him a glare.

"Why don't you just say it? Is it because the girl is here? Is it a girl?" Asked Naoko scratching her head.

"Yes, it's a girl... and she's here..." He finally admited blushing like crazy.

"Then confess your fealings!!" Yelled Tomoyo looking for her camera around the living room. Somewhere in the middle of the whole Truth or dare/Spin the bottle game she lost her camera.

*          *          *****

.................... uhhhh....... in the dark closet! Yeah, that's where is was....

**Mysterie 17: What the--???!**

This is truly a mysterie.... even I don't have the answer to it... *Giggles* Alright, alright... I do know! 

***          *          ***

Syaoran walked up to the kitchen but stopped in the middle of the living room when something caught his atention...

On the floor, Eriol was lying on top of Yamasaki in a very very weird position and on top of his head was the cat (Spooky) with the dead frog on his mouth, of course both of them were asleep.

*          *           *

Well, first of all. I forgot to put that in the mess was also an empty bottle of Tequila. So maybe that can explain the reason why the stayed over that night.

As for Eriol and Yamasaki sleeping like that... ahem! They were actually sleeping next to each other, but Eriol , in his sleep, rolled over Yamasaki.

Spooky after kissing Eriol decided to have a stomach wash, and what better thing to make you throw up than a dead frog?? After a while he came back to the apparment and found a nice soft spot to sleep on... Eriol's head.

*          *          *

Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko were sleeping on the couch and in another couch laid Chiharu with the pizza boy, who, by the way, had Eriol's glases in one pocket.

*          *          *

Ok, the pizza boy came back for the money. When he did they were drinking tequila and he decided to join the party. As for Eriol's glasses on his pocket... well... just like my dear friend Xellos Metallium from "The Slayers" would say... sore wa himitsu desu! (That's a secret!)

**Mysterie 18: The misterious phone call...**

Syaoran only groaned and then continued to walk to the kitchen ignoring the whole thing when suddenly the phone began ring.

It took him a while to actually find it and when he did he answered in a sleepy tone. "Moshi moshi?" 

Nobody answered, he could only hear silence in the other side.

"Hello?" He asked again.

Still silence, instead of saying anything, the other person just hang up the phone.

He slowly hang up his phone, wondering who it was... something deep inside told him that it was problably Sakura, but she didn't have a reason to call him, so his washed away his thoughts and continued to walk to the kitchen.

*          *          *

For all of those who thought it was Sakura, well you are right!! It was her, but of course that she was a little too embarrast at the situation that she just hung up the phone.

**Mysterie 19: Again with Syaoran's virginity....**

THERE WERE **_NOT_** IN A THREESOME!!!!

**Mysterie 20: What to do when you run out of mysteries...**

Well mostly you can just keep babling around....  

*          *          *

**A/N: **Well this is pretty much all the mysteries that were left hanging around Spin the Bottle... and like I promise, there would be a complete answer to the mysterie of Syaoran's virginity and the Dark Closet. How will you find out? Well, I'm gonna write a sequel to Spin the Bottle!! YEY!!! I alredy started writting it so just stay around, I'll be posting it soon!! And I'm sure you won't regret reading it... so if you want a little preview here goes:

"Ano, Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really really not a virgin??"

Syaoran sighed. "What?"

"I just wanna know if you alredy did it with someone else..."

"You wanna know the whole story?" He asked uncertain if he should tell her or not.

"Well, yeah..."

"Ok, what really happened was...."

Bwahahaha!! What a cliffhanger!! Oh, there's also a situation between Tomoyo and Eriol *Grins evilly * He's gonna suffer so much... Whoops! Well, I'm babling more than I'm supose to... See you around and please remember to review! Thank!

***Today is: 09/12/2001—4:06pm***


End file.
